The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone
by revamped20
Summary: AU story.What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius to get to a different world to help protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was the world of One Piece?
1. Chapter 1

The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

Summary: What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius to get to a different world to help protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was the world of One Piece?

**Prologue Part 1**

Sirius Black knew three things for sure, one was that his best friend was dead, second was another of his friends was a traitor, and third he knew that both Lily and Harry were still alive.

As all of this as going through his head he heard a noise that caused him to look away from the house he had been looking at. That is when saw two people walking up that he knew that he could trust. Both of these people were both professors and friends there names were Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Professor, Minnie I have some good news and some bad news, as the muggels would say." said Sirius.

Professor McGonagall sadly glared at Sirius, who just smirked and Dumbledore and sadly smiled.

"Oh what is it?" said a very sad professor McGonagall.

"Good news is both Lily and Harry are alive, but James is dead" said Sirius.

Both were saddened at the loss of James Potter, even if he had been a pain in their rear. However, in a small way they were happy that he went like a true Gryffindor should have gone out protecting the ones he loved the most.

"It is a good thing to hear about Lily and Harry-" professor Dumbledore started to say when he saw his friend Fawkes. Dumbledore never understood why people thought that he owned Fawkes, both he and the phoenix where best friends.

"What are you doing here my friend?" questioned Dumbledore.

The other two were wondering what the two friends were talking about. They did not have to wait to long to find what they had talked about.

Dumbledore then said "Well you do have some good ideas a lot of the time."

Fawkes then pecked Dumbledore on the head to get him to tell the other two what his idea which he already knew was a good idea.

"Sorry, well Fawkes here thought that even with Voldemort gone, that they might not be safe here anymore." said a smiling Dumbledore.

"That is all fine but we need to leave before these muggles here trying to find out what happened at the house." said McGonagall.

As they disapparated to Hogsmeade it was McGonagall who holding Lily, and Sirius was holding a sleeping Harry in his arms.

When they got to Hogsmeade they walked as fast they could to the gate of Hogwarts. They met Hagrid at the train platform where he was roped into caring Lily onto the school grounds.

Lily woke up half way to the gate crying, "where is Harry, where is Harry," she asked.

"He is right here Lily I will give him to you when we get to the hospital wing." said Sirius.

"Padfoot what are we doing at Hogwarts?" asked Lily still somewhat crying but she was crying into Hagrid's coat.

"We had to take you and Harry away from the house." said Sirius.

"Can someone go get the Longbottoms, I need to talk to Alice." said Lily.

"I will go get them." said Dumbledore.

"I'll go with you to get them." said Sirius who then handed a sleeping Harry to McGonagall, who took him with out missing a step.

At the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts

"It's been twenty minutes, I hope that they are all ok." said Lily who sounded worried.

"They will be Lily, remember Dumbledore is with them so they will be ok." said Hagrid. McGonagall had left them to wait for Dumbledore and Sirius at the train station. In case they need any help getting to Hogwarts.

McGonagall left to wait for them at the train station. In case they need any help getting to Hogwarts.

She had only been gone ten minutes when she returned with a sick looking Frank Longbottom. Next to her was a crying Alice Longbottom who was holding a baby Neville.

As Alice got into the Hospital wing, she saw Lily holding baby Harry who was wide awake staring at Hagrid trying to figure out just who or what Hagrid was.

"Lily, I am so happy you and Harry are ok", said Alice who was stilled scared about all the things that had just occurred.

"Thank you Alice is Frank ok?" asked Lily.

"I don't know, but I am still scared about what just happened." said as she tried to calm herself and Neville. Neville who by now was doing the same thing as Harry because he had calmed down quicker than his mom (a/n: he is a baby so he does not know what is going on around him).

"Alice it is ok, we will both be here for each oth-" Lily started to say but didn't get to finish what she was going to say but Dumbledore interrupted her.

"I am sorry Lily, but both you and Harry are not safe in Britain, and I don't know how far Voldemort's people were able to infiltrate", said Dumbledore, which is when he saw everyone flinch except for Harry, and Neville (a/n: both Harry and Neville don't flinch because they are babies).

"What are you talking about Professor, You-Know-Who is gone." said Lily.

"Well Fawkes came up with an idea." said Dumbledore.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but the prologue is in two parts.

-Lily will have the power to open and close rifts in space. (Will call it the rift rift fruit) paramecia devil fruit.

-Harry's power is that he can copy other devil fruit abilities (think of peter petrelli in the first season of heroes). (Will call it the mimic mimic fruit) paramecia devil fruit.

-Harry will have copied trafalgar law's, kizaru's ability. Harry will have trained in law's way of being a doctor. He will be learning on his own to control kizaru's powers (But kizaru might give him some notes secretly).

- Sirius will go with Harry and Lily as a bodyguard and swordsman. He will also have a devil fruit. Mystic zoan fruit Mutt-Mutt Fruitmodel grim.

-All of them will have haki. Harry has all three forms of haki. Lily and Sirius only have the first two forms of haki.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling) or One Piece(Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone speaking  
>"Hi" someone thinking<br>"/Hi/" death speaking (will only hear from death a few times) 

Please read and review

Summary: What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius get to a different world, to protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was, the world of One Piece?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story

Prologue Part 2

As Dumbledore was about to explain what Fawkes had come up with, said Phoenix flamed into the Hospital wing.

"Ah! Good timing my friend, I was about to tell them your idea." said Dumbledore. This was also at the time both Harry and Neville stopped looking at Hagrid and started staring at Fawkes. They both wondered what this big red bird was it was something new that neither of them had ever seen before.

Fawkes, as if he knew he was being watched, looked at all the sadness and tried to make the people in the room happier. When he heard the laughter and the two babies clap their hands he knew it had, had the effect he was looking for.

Everyone in the room smiled because of this, which made Fawkes happy to see the atmosphere of the room become even happier, even if it was just for a little bit.

"Well now that we have all had a good laugh, let's get back to what I was about to say. Oh yes, Fawkes believes that with their master's fall were ever you, and Harry, go it won't be safe for the both of you." said Dumbledore to Lily.

"If Fawkes doesn't think that Harry and I will not be safe here or anywhere else, then where do we go Professor?" asked Lily.

"That Ms. Potter is the genius of Fawkes's plan! You see, I was not the first or even second person Fawkes has become friends with in this world," said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean headmaster?" questioned McGonagall. "I think that he maybe a bit crazy," McGonagall thought to herself, even though she was looking at the person who was once her professor.

"Well you see Fawkes being a Phoenix, can live forever and travel anywhere he wants to. I can not say that he couldn't go to another universe or make friends with someone or something that might let him travel to other universes ." said Dumbledore as if it should be a common thing.

"Wait!, so you are saying that you are not the first person to know Fawkes?" asked Sirius

"Well of coarse not, there were the other headmasters and headmistresses, the founders, and who knows who else he was able to meet in his long life and long travels," said Dumbledore

"That is all well and good, but what was his idea professor?" asked a somewhat worried Lily.

"Oh that's right! I have not told you his idea yet," said Dumbledore. Who then got his pecked on by Fawkes who gave him the look that was telling him to tell them already. "Well as you see while he was traveling he meet two deities one was named Fate and other was named Davy Jones, and from what Fawkes has told me, he came here more than a few years age."

"Headmaster this all fine and interesting, but could you please tell us Fawkes idea is." McGonagall asked the headmaster.

"Well, his idea was to send both Lily and Harry into the universe that Davy Jones helps watch." said Dumbledore as if it was one of the greatest ideas in the world.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Headmaster is not just crazy, but remember, we can't get people into another universe." said McGonagall

"I usually don't agree with Minnie, and I am even more surprised that I am going to say this but, I agree with Minnie on this on. Plus, if you did have someone or some way of getting them there, I would have to go with them to help protect them and teach Harry." said Sirius with a smirk on his face.

McGonagall glared at him.

"Do we really have to leave? Wait did Sirius just say something smart?" said a surprised Lily

"HEY! I come up with good ideas." said an angry Sirius for everybody to hear "Sometimes." he said under his breath.

Everyone just looked at him oddly.

"I was thinking you would want to go with them Mr. Black. I will announce that the Potters were attracted and had to be moved away for Britain. I will also tell people that you were not the cause if the attack on the potter and that they had decided to change who the secret keeper was," said Dumbledore. "Fawkes will be taking you there to meet Davy Jones and he will then be able to explain more when he talks to you. You have a few minutes to say your good bye's ,and change both you and Harry into some muggle clothes, the same goes for you Sirius." replied Dumbledore.

As he left, Lily changed baby Harry and said their good byes, and said that they would try to find a way back to Hogwarts.

"Fawkes has already asked Davy Jones he if he would send you three back and if any other people show signs of being able to use magic send them back with you or if it is not their time to start school. Would there be away for them to get here when it is time for them to start school." said Dumbledore he then said "Fawkes when got back said the Davy Jones was already planning for that question; so I guess he has away."

Ten minutes later on the school grounds.

"We will be back in no time Alice, just raise Neville to be strong like his father. And don't let Augusta try to control him or you." said Lily with a smile or her face.

"I won't but you know how she is, she will probably only get worse now that Frank is sick." said a sad Alice.

"I know, but you will be ok, remember we are the ones who keep the men in line." smirked Lily.

They both had a good laugh.

"Dumbledore says that it is time to go Lily." said a sad Sirius.

They all walked silently, except for Harry and Neville who were talking baby talk to each.

The professors were waiting for them. Everyone smiled when they saw both Harry and Neville talking to each other, because they knew that the boys were not aware of what was about to happen, and that they were not really worried about what was going on around them.

"Well are you all ready?" asked Dumbledore

"Let's just get this over with!" said Lily

"Grab onto Fawkes tail feathers." said Dumbledore

As Lily and Sirius could easily grab onto the tail feathers, Lily had to help Harry hold on to Fawkes's tail feathers. They saw color leaving the world around them as they flew into nothing but black and white.

"So my friend, these are the ones you and Fate wanted me to help, and watch over for a few years." said Davy Jones

Fawkes trilled his response.

"Ok, now let me see what I could give you that might help you survive in the world you aware going into." said Davy Jones. He then thought, ''Well I never let those two fruits go down to the world of Umi (1), well I also forgot to send that one Mystical Zoan as they would probably call it on Umi." He was brought out of his thoughts by a squeal of happiness from the group youngest member. "Well it looks like we have a brave, and happy go luck soul in you young one," said a smiling Davy Jones. "What is this little guy's name?" he asked.

"His name is Harry James Potter sir," said Lily a little but scared.

"Don't be scared, I am not going hurt him, but I do want to remove something that would cause him trouble later in life. If you want Fawkes here could watch and make sure I don't try anything funny, is that ok?" asked Davy Jones

"Well, if it will make Harry safer and happier." said Lily

Five minutes later Davy Jones had removed the problem from Harry.

"Now that we are all done with that, let me give each of you some things that will also make going into the world of Umi," said Davy Jones.

"First, let me give you some information you need to survive; one Umi is the world that you will be living on for a few years. Second there are some people that you will probably want to befriend quickly; if he finds Harry interesting Fate is just the person you need to know. The third and final thing is , that some people have strange abilities, these abilities come from these fruits on this table are called devil fruit," said Davy Jones "I have picked which fruit each of you should eat, and for Harry you can mush it up so that he can eat it. I will then give you each something to drink; it will wash away the after taste of the devil fruit."

"Thank You, but what do you get out of it?" asked a somewhat irritated and worried Sirius.

"Nothing really, I am doing this as a favor for two friends, you already know Fawkes here. The other being Fate, she does not always watch out and help people." said Davy Jones "She must really what Harry to succeed."

"Thank You, we will take all the help we can get." said Lily.

"Lily you can't be serious about this?" asked Sirius.

"Yes Sirius, I am serious about this." snapped Lily

"I am glad you accept, but I need you to do something for Me." said Davy Jones.

"And what is that?" asked a worried Lily, hoping that it wouldn't be something bad.

"Well you see, every so often Fate comes here looking for people who will have an effect on the world of Umi, and a lot of them have either things for good or things for worse bad on Umi. But Harry will be one of these people but not for this world he will along with someone from Umi will have an effect on your world." said Davy Jones.

"That fine, but what do you want us to do?" asked an irritated Sirius who's left was starting to twitch.

"Well as I said, these people are Fate chosen have two things in common with each other. The first is that all of the people who have D as their middle initial in their name are strong and protective of those that they care about. And the second thing they have is something called the will of D, but you will have to find out what is about on your own. But back to what I would like you to do for me. I need Harry's middle initial to be D instead of J." said Davy Jones.

"But his middle is for my best friend that we just lost," said an angry Sirius.

"I understand, but it is some-" Davy Jones started to say. That is when he was interrupted by Lily.

"I well do it." said Lily.

"Lily, what about James, did he not mean something to you." asked an angry Sirius. Who thought that Lily was trying to forget about James?

"Sirius, I am not trying to forget James but every time I think about Harry's middle name I am going to think of James." said Lily.

"Fine" huffed an angry Sirius.

"Well know that is over with, the three of you need to get squared away." said Davy Jones.

The two adults eat the fruit, and then get this look of that they just smelled something very bad.

"That was the most awful that I have ever tasted in my life, and I have had James's awful cooking." said Sirius with a sour look on his face, as well as a small sad smile.

"I know what you mean, you could have warned us about the taste." said an angry Lily. She was worried about how Harry was going to handle it.

She then was about to feed Harry the mashed up fruit saying to Harry, "Harry this probably won't taste good, but it will make you a strong man like your father was." Just then a single tear of sadness dropped from her left side of her face.

Harry seeing this knew that he had to be strong to help his mother. After she feed him the mush, Harry had this sour look of his face. But even if it tasted bad he had to show them that he had the same strength as his mom and uncle pafoo.

"Ha! That is the mark of a strong young man who can go through that taste. Now if I remember, I was going to give you something to fit get rid of the after taste of the fruit. Here is a glass for you two, and a bottle for Harry." said Davy Jones.

Two minutes later.

"Well it is about time that you get to Umi." said Davy Jones.

"Not to sound rude, but how are we getting down there." asked Lily

"Well for you and little Harry, I will gently put you on Umi-" Davy Jones explained until Sirius interrupted him.

"What! I promised to go with them?" explained a worried Sirius.

"Oh you are going to keep your promise that you made to everyone. I'm just not going to be as gentle with as I am with them." said Davy Jones who had the widest smile he had seen anyone but James and Harry when they were both happy.

At the portal

"Well off you go." gently pushing Lily and Harry, and kicking Sirius in butt through the portal." Ha Ha Ha, oh that man is fun to mess around with." said Davy Jones "I know your there death and I have something that you failed to get from old moldy-shorts. I will it to you only if you leave those three and Monkey D. Hana alone." said stern yet sweating Davy Jones.

"/Very well Davy I will but like fate has said those two will not only save earth and fates universe. But they will also save Umi and your universe/." said death.

In the war room of the current pirate king Monkey D. Luffy.

After exiting the portal into a room full of people who holding swords, snake weapons, flint lock pistols, and some strange power.

"Wow that is both funny and cool at the same time." said a happy go luck man in a straw hat.

"Calm down Luffy-kun." said a woman sitting on a snake like throne.

"Ah but Hancock-chan." said straw hated man named Luffy he then said. "And the little guy looks like he could be friends with Hana and her little brother Ace."

"Can we please find out who they are first Luffy before you become friends with them." said a red haired man who looking funny at Lily.

"Hey do you have a problem with my friend here man?" said Sirius unknowingly stating in to a half grim with black flames around his arms and legs.

"Wow calm down man just wondering who the red head lady is."By the way the name is Shanks if you would like to know." said the man now known s Shanks.

"Wow man that is cool that you can do that." said Luffy he then said "Can each of you do something like him."

Everyone who knew Luffy sweat dropped thinking 'He is doing it again.' Hancock was only thinking three things one of them not rated for kids or older people or in public. The second things Luffy-kun is so cute. And that maybe that baby in the red heads arms would be ok for Hana and Ace to be around.

Luffy who's only thought about a few things mostly food, Hancock, food, Hana, food, his son Ace who he was named after his uncle Ace who had died saving his fathers life, and of course food.

"Well my name is Lily Potter, this little guy here his Harry d. Potter, and as I like to call him dog boy whose real name is Sirius Black." said Lily giving the introductions. "And for the other question yes all three of us being me, Sirius, and Harry we all do have some kind of power only now me and Harry don't know what power we were given." said Lily answering both Luffy and Shanks question.

"That is cool well welcome." said Luffy.

"I think we should get to know them better Luffy-kun." said Hancock.

"Alright Hancock-chan." said Luffy.

And as the years went on everyone get to know each other in the room and some people out of the room better.

A/N: Done wow that was a long end to the prologue. The reason for the long prologue ending is because I wanted to get it out of the way, so that I could give you all fun stuff and to get to the main part of the story.

The next time there will be a time skip to when Harry gets his and his friend get Hana get their letters to Hogwarts. Harry will do some pranks because he grew around Sirius but remember he has his mom and his mentor law to help balance him out.

(1)Umi means sea in Japanese. 

I might be looking for a beta reader for this story. If anyone out there interested please PM me.

Next: Chapter 1: Going home and to the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone speaking.  
>'Hi' someone thinking.<br>"_Hi_" Hedwig's link with Harry.  
><strong>"Hi"<strong>Newgate's link with Hana.

Summary: What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius get to a different world, to protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was, the world of One Piece?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story.

Chapter 1: Going home and to the alley

Ten years later on Umi

"Get down from there Harry it's about time for us to meet with the straw hat crew!" yelled the captain of the Moony pirates.

"Mom, I mean captain; I'll be there in a second." said almost eleven year old Potter D. Harry.

The captain now known as Lily (1) just smiled at the antics of her son.

"Hey, captain when are heading to the meeting with the straw hat crew?" asked Polo (2) the crews cook. "If we are I need to give Sanji a good punch in the face." Polo like Sanji was cook who could also hold his own on a fight.

"Yup it should be that time, but I don't know why we are meeting with Luffy and them?" asked Sirius (3).

"So captain is what you say about you, Harry, and Sirius true?" asked Holly (4).

"Yes that is right Holly, us and the straw hat pirates will dock at the school me and Sirius went to school at when we were younger. You and Chomper well be able to pick some medical ideas from the mediwitch named Madam Pomfrey." said Lily.

"I just hope that there is something to read at this school that Harry is going to." said Alex (5).

"Will Hana and Ace becoming with us?" asked Harry (6).

"Oh you just want to spend time with the girl you won't tell yourself that you like her." said a strong woman from the shadows.

"Calleigh, Harry and Hana are too young for anything like that yet. And put that pallet of wood down in the hold." said an irate Lily.

"All right I get it. I am just teasing my favorite pirate doctor in-training." said Calleigh (7) holding a very heavy pallet of wood. "I really like. That kid

"Well if were all done here. Where is Clayton?" asked Lily.

"I am right here, I didn't know you cared captain." said Clayton (8) putting down instrument.

"Ok once Calleigh gets everything squared away meet up with the straw hat crew." said Lily.

Fourteen minutes later at the meeting location.

"There they are." said Holly from up in the crow's nest.

"Hay Lily we're all here and ready do we want to take both ships?" asked Hancock because Luffy was being his happy go luck self himself.

"Hi Lily-can." said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. He was then comically getting hit by three people at the same time.

"Leave my mom/captain/Lily alone you idiot." said Harry, Polo, and Sirius with their references to Lily.

Everyone laughed at the man's pain.

"Well are we all ready to go to my, Sirius, and Harry's home world. By the way we will be dropping anchor in black lake ate Hogwarts. Still find it odd we speak the same language." said Lily getting ready to open a wide enough portal for two ships to pass through.

"Hey Sirius-kun is it named after you family or something?" asked Robin hopping to find about the man she had a small crush on.

"I think so I don't know. Ether some other member of my family owned and gave it to the school, someone else in my family was not dark, or my family paid money to have it named like it is. I just don't care about my family except for three people in it." said a some what angry some what sad Sirius.

"Sirius you know that Ted, Rodolphus well protect both Andromeda and Bellatrix. And you know how Narcissa is a strong willed woman." said Lily.

"I know I know, but I can't help but worry about them." said Sirius. "But what else can I do. I made a promise to mom to watch over them when she died and I have not been doing that."

"Well why not take back the title of head of the Black family when you get back and do something about it." Lily said sharply.

"You know that is just what I will do." said Sirius with in a fire in his eyes that he only got when he was helping the crew, teaching Harry how to prank with is devil fruit, or fighting marines.

Few minutes at portal to black Lake Earth

After Lily opened the portal to black lake and both ships started through no one saw some magic slipping into Umi which help create some magical kids in the future. At this both Dave Jones and Fate smiled, because they knew some higher deity higher up them was trying to keep balance and in away help out both worlds. Fate and Dave then saw seven Devil Fruits appear. There was also a list with seven names to give a certain fruits to certain people. They could only read one name right now the other names were blurred out. The blurred names meant that who ever was to get them was not going to get right now.

After the ships dock on black lake

As the portal closed everyone except for Lily and Sirius oohed at the site of the school.

"So that is we're I'm going to go to school?" asked Harry.

"Yes it is. Let's all get to know the school so we won't get lost." said Lily who started looking at Harry when she began talking but by the end everyone was looking Zoro who now had a tick mark above is right eye.

Grr growled Zoro.

"Well we won't see anything if we just sit here now will." said Luffy.

"Already ahead of you dad." yelled Ace who was running down the gangway that had just settled on land.

In the Quill room at Hogwarts

Two new names were in the book of records and one to start this year and one to start next year. The names were Monkey D. Hana and Monkey D. Ace. The letters for both Hana and Harry showed up in front of the headmaster just as the people came into his office.

"Well I was waiting for you three two show up." smiled Dumbledore.

It was after he saw them that he saw the two letters.

"Well that is something new we just got to letters. One looks to be for Potter D. Harry and the other for someone by the name of Monkey D. Hana." said a happy headmaster to see a mystery on his hands. Fawkes trilled in happiness to see the three again, he did this from his perch on Harry's head.

"My mom told me that you help save our lives. Thank You Fawkes." said Harry.

"He says that you are welcome Harry. Well let me welcome everyone to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Dumbledore, but you can just call me Dumbledore when not in school. And Hana and Harry here are your letters." said Dumbledore as he was giving the letter to Hana and Harry.

"So my daughter can do magic she going to be amassing." said a very happy Luffy.

"You better do your homework young lady" said Hancock.

"I will mom, I will even beat Harry in grades and make the more friends then Harry." said Hana (9).

Everyone in the room laughed at what she said.

"Professor, can we go get the school supplies at Diagon Alley." asked Lily.

"Sure you can go ahead and use the Floo in my office. And will the people that are going to Diagon Alley are away the rest of you can meet the staff and get settled in the room we are going to provide unless you want to stay on the boats." said Dumbledore.

"So is it only going to be me Luffy Hancock, Sirius, Harry, and Ace going?" asked Lily.

"I would also like to go if it is ok?" asked Robin.

"Sure, know everyone going take a pinch of Floo powder the when you are into the fire place throw it down saying Diagon Alley, and you must I can stress this hard enough you must speak clearly ok every got that." said a stern face Lily.

Everyone nodded that the got it got a pinch of Floo powder then to the fire place and said their destination.

At the Leaky Caldron

After everyone had come through Lily said "Well first need to stop at Gringotts Bank, it is not that far. It is also the reason I do not want Nami ever coming here. I do hope hat you brought some gold with to set up a account here."

"Oops I kind of forgot." said Luffy rubbing the back off his head.

"I knew you would so that's why I brought some Luffy-kun. And thank you for making those special bags for us. I know Nami likes hers and Frank is happy that he won't stop running while he his at Hogwarts with those, what do you call them charms on him." said Hancock

As Hancock said that Robin agreed with her about special bag she was carrying with at the moments. She thought 'This does help me keep stuff that I find important safe and hidden.'

"I knew you were amazing Hancock-Chan." said Luffy this just made Hancock blush.

The three kids thought that was gross.

"Well let's get into the alley before people start gawking at us please." said Sirius.

They walked into the back of the Leaky Cauldron and up to a stone wall. Everyone thought that Lily and Sirius were crazy but fallowed a long any way. "Three up... two across..." He muttered. "Right, stand back." said Sirius.

As he was stepping aside to let everyone see the wall moving to reveal an archway leading to their destination.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Lily and Sirius said at the same time.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground in what they were seeing at the moment.

"Well let's go get the money dealt with." said Lily.

As they walked everyone was looking in all directions at the same time. There was something that drew Sirius, Harry, Luffy, and Ace's attention at the same time. What caused them to look was someone at the Quality Quidditch Supplies said. "Look at it" they then heard someone say, "It's the new Nimbus Two Thousand, it's the broom fastest ever."

This caused said men and boys to drool just at the sound of it.

"Come on boys we need to get things done, we come back later." said Lily.

The men and boys just sigh as they left.

All the women thought at the same time 'Men.'

As they were about enter Gringotts they stopped and looked at the Goblins standing in front of a door something engraved into it read:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**___

___**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**___

___**For those who take, but do not earn,**___

___**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**___

___**So if you seek beneath our floors**___

___**A treasure that was never yours,**___

___**Thief, you have been warned, beware**___

___**Of finding more than treasure there**_.

"You know someone like Nami would take that a challenge." said Luffy.

"That is why we did not ever bring her here or let her come here without Sirius, me, or someone we trust with her." said Lily they all agreed to that.

After they entered they went to several goblin tellers.

Harry and his mom asked to see the Potter account manger named Griphook.

"Hello Griphook it has been awhile my old friend." said Lily.

"That it has Ms. Potter that it has." said Griphook with what look to be a goblin smile of his face he then asked. "What can I do for you to day?"

"Well Harry here needs to get some money for school and we brought some people who would like to open an account with Gringotts." Lilly said politely to Griphook.

This made him proud that he and his family had always watched over and protected the Potter's family gold. There were a lot of goblins wished they could work with good families like the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Dumbledores, and some of the few other families that showed respect to the goblins. They showed respect not for of their money like so many wealthy families did, but out of respect for the goblins and other magical races in the world.

"Well we can see if a goblin is free to take care of the account." said Griphook. "Let me think, ah yes he would do well bring me Sharknose." he yelled for.

"Yes." said Sharknose.

"We have a new family that would like to set up an account with Gringotts." said Griphook.

"Very well fallow me to an office and we will get you a vault set-up." said Sharknose.

"Is there anything else besides the vault trip today?" asked Griphook.

"Not for us but maybe. Were did he go, oh there he is." said Lily "Well I guess, seeing as Sirius is doing what he needs to do, we are ready for the cart ride."

"I think I will stay up here with Sirius." said Robin.

"Well ok then see you when we get back." said Lily.

After a wild cart ride to vault 687 and back.

"That was the craziest ride I have ever taken." said a very happy Harry.

"I agree with Harry I find those very fun" said Luffy.

"Well I wish that they would go slower." said Hana.

"I know what you mean." said someone who look taller than a human but smaller that a giant.

"Oh, hi Hagrid I didn't see you there." said Lily who then asked. "Are you ok?"

When Hagrid saw Lily and Harry he looked like he was filling 1,000,000 Galleons.

"Lily I am now that you and little Harry are back I fill a lot better. The last time I saw you last was when you were a baby." said Hagrid he then said. "I guess I will be seeing you at school then Lily."

"See you when we get back to the school Hagrid." said Lily waving to Hagrid who was leaving.

They were about to leave when they heard someone yell not in anger but in surprise.

"What, we only hand a small amount of money who put all this money into our vault." said a red haired woman who had a girl tagging along with her.

"Molly is that you" asked Lily she then said. "Well if it isn't my favorite family of red heads the Weasley's."

The woman who was now known as Molly spun around to see had called out her name.

"Lily, were have you been, how have you been." said Molly who was getting ready to hug Lily when she saw the Malfoy's.

"Well what is this, it look like the blood traitors finally got some money for better cloths and stuff and what is this Albus missing Mudblo-" he did not get to finish his statement, as the words had started leaving his mouth something moved at a high rate of speed and he landed on the floor.

"Finish that statement and you will be in a lot of Lucius." said Sirius he then said. "Your luck my friend here is holding back my godson or the Malfoy family would be one person short. You should also thank him that everyone in this room except for the goblins and a few people are not unconscious on the ground."

This got everyone looking at a man in strange clothes holding a messy black haired kid tight around the waist and neck. But what surprised them the most was that the kid was not having trouble breathing. Everyone also felt some kind odd power coming off both the kid and man holding the kid.

"Lily, Luffy get all our people out of here and Molly thank me when you meet us outside." said Sirius he then gave Molly a look that said I will explain everything outside.

Ten minutes later

After everyone had gone outside and calmed down. Sirius came out saying. "I am so glad I am head of the black family because Lucius can't ask money or anything else."

"Why is that uncle Pad I mean Sirius?" said Harry only a few people knew about the nickname was about to say everyone who didn't know it was wondering why he had changed it at the last second.

"Well I am higher than he is so I have more money and power than him. So Molly are you were wondering were all that money came from?" asked Sirius which got Molly shook her head yes. "Well think of it as a very late wedding present from the black family, and I will not take it back or I will put more in it next time; which I might just do."

As they left Molly asked. "Why are you doing this for use Sirius?"

"Well I kind of think of your family as my family except with red hair." said Sirius with a Cheshire smile on his face. He then left Molly to go get the money she need to get her family what they would need for this year. When she got to the family vault, she so happy she almost cried in happiness. She did not have to worry about getting second hand clothes for her kids and she Ron a wand that would suit him and that would also go for Ginny when she started next year.

At the same time in the alley

"That is a good thing you did Sirius. James, your mom, and your brother would be proud of you." said Lily.

"I know, but I did not do it to make people them happy. I did it because it was the right thing to do." said Sirius. "Luffy I want to thank you for holding Harry back at the bank. He almost lost it and could have gotten into trouble with the ministry of magic."

"Don't worry about it." said Luffy.

"Well let's go do the shopping." said Lily.

After most of the shopping had been done, all they had left to do was get a few things.

"Well what do we have left?" asked Hancock.

"Wand and pet." said Hana.

"Ok let's get the wands first wands then we well get you your pet then we can all head back Hogwarts through the Floo from the Leaky Cauldron." said Lily.

They went into Ollivanders Wand Shop to get the last of the things that they needed, which were the wands.

"Well if isn't Lily Potter. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Said Mr. Ollivander he then asked "How is working out for you?"

"Still works fine for me sir." said Lily smiling at Mr. Ollivander.

"And Sirius Black how has you and your Oak fifteen inches. It is good strong defense wand." said Mr. Ollivander he then said. "Well then why don't we get started alright?"

Some time later and a tall pile of wands. Harry felt like he had his wand in hand and he was right. He then felt warmth in his fingers to all the way to his toes.

"Well that is very nice wand you have there Mr. Potter. It is thirteen inches in length. Is made with Reed wood and has an Ashwinder Ash core, it also supple and decorated shaft. You are a very protective person who is ambitious." said Mr. Ollivander who then said. "Let us see about the lady of the new students." It only took a few wands to find Hana's wand. "Ah I think we got your wand young lady. Let's see the wand is twelve inches in length. Is made with Apple wood and has a Unicorn tail hair core, your wand like Mr. potters is also supple yours is smooth which means you like to think things out before you act. Well now that both of you are finished the total will be five Galleons each." They each paid then left the wand store.

"So all that is left is a pet." said Hancock.

"Why not get owls they have many uses from what I hear." said Robin.

"That is a great idea Robin." said Sirius.

This caused Robin to blush, which only Lily, Hancock, and Hana saw.

"Well let's go to Eeylops Owl Emporium then." said Lily.

At Eeylops Owl Emporium

When the group walked into the store, they heard hooting coming from all over the place. Both Harry and Hana felt like they were in the right place.

Just as they started to look a Female snowy owl landed on Harry's head and said to him. "_Well it look like I found my human. And don't worry I am your familiar we well talk more at a later time." _said the snowy owl.

"My name is Harry." said surprised Harry he then asked the person at the counter. "Who much is this snowy owl? And do you know her name?"

"Wow you were able to get Hedwig to like you she, not a single person who comes in here can even get her to look at them. You must be something special if she comes to you, even if she is only sitting on your head. She is forty Sickles" said the person at the counter.

At the same time on the other side of the store.

"**Well at lest your shoulder is soft" **said an owl to Hana.

"Wow you are amazing owl you can talk." said Hana.

"**No only you can hear me, I am your familiar." **said the owl.

"Sir I would like this owl he is amazing." said Hana which caused the owl to puff out his chest at the praise he was getting.

"Well seeing as he is a Barn owl he is about thirty-nine Sickles." said the person at the counter.

They then left with a cage, stand, some owl treats, and some food as well. They then went back into the Leaky Cauldron with all the school supplies and headed back to Hogwarts to wait for September 1 to take the train from King's Crossing to Hogwarts.

Jolly Roger for Moony Pirates is a work in progress.

Character & OC Biography:

(1)Potter Lily is the Captain and Navigator of the Moony Pirates also one of five generals of the pirate king. Devil Fruit Type: Paramecia. Devil Fruit: Rift-Rift fruit gives Lily the ability to open and close rifts. Is Wanted Alive Bounty 345,000,000 Beli.

(2)Polo is the cook for the Moony Pirates. He is the rival to Sanji of the straw hat pirates. Polo fights using moves similar to Muay Thai. Is Wanted Dead or Alive Bounty 77,000,000 Beli.

(3)Black Sirius, swordsman and second-in-command for the Moony Pirates. Devil Fruit Type: Mystical Zoan. Devil Fruit: Mutt-Mutt fruit grim model gives Sirius the ability to turn into a grim with black flames that cover his arms and legs in hybrid form and full body flames in full beast form. Is Wanted Dead or Alive 220,000,000 Beli.

(4)Bird Holly is the Doctor and Sniper for the Moony Pirates. One of the top 10 doctors on all of Umi, she is also expert archer. Is Wanted Dead or Alive 690,000 Beli.

(5)Hartway Alex is the Historian for the Moony Pirates. He is a historian with a mean right hook. Wanted Alive 90,000,000 Beli.

(6)Potter D. Harry is a pirate in-training. Devil Fruit Type: Paramecia. Devil Fruit: Copy-Copy Fruit gives Harry the ability to copy any devil fruit he wants, but he has to have an emotional feeling tied to each of the abilities he has copied. He is dangers not just with his copied powers but also he Kukri that he carries with him.

(7)Calleigh is the Shipwright for the Moony Pirates. She is not a Devil Fruit user she is just inhumanly strong and both take a lot of damage and she can also give it back to you in spades. Is Wanted Alive 99,000,000 Beli.

(8)Clayton is the Musician for the Moony Pirates. A swordsman and has the first two forms of Haki. Is Wanted Dead or Alive 31,000,000 Beli.

(9)Monkey D. Hana is a pirate in-training. Calm and calculated like her mom, but when she needs to let her fist do the talking. Will be gritting a Devil Fruit at Christmas but does not know who Dave Jones and Fate are. You will have to wait any see.

A/N: Wow, another long chapter I hope you like it.

What are the seven Devil fruits that appeared to Davy Jones and Fate? That is were you the readers come in, I would like from the readers. Who should get the devil fruits, when would it be best for them get the devil fruit, what fruit type are the getting ex: Logia, and what should they do. Two people I already have ideas for who get them, only one do I have an idea what to give that person.

Please Read & Review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" Hedwig is talking.

"**Hi" **Newgate is talking.

/**Hi**/ Important information

Summary: What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius get to a different world, to protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was, the world of One Piece?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story.

Shot Out:

Crazzyredhead: that was a great idea and it will be in this series I just need to work it in, and already have an idea how to.

Chapter2: The Train Ride to Hogwarts

Platform 9 3/4

Harry and Hana were waiting on the platform for a few people. They saw a boy, his dad who was walking with cane, and a stern look woman.

"Are you Neville and his family?" asked Harry.

"We are what can we do for young man." said the stern looking woman.

"Well my name is Harry Potter and the girl next to me is my best friend Hana." he said pointing to the girl.

"Hi, so if he is Neville I wonder if he would like to sit with us in our cabin?" asked Hana.

"Thank You that would be fun." said Neville.

"Neville do you have everything and do you still have Trevor with you?" asked the man.

"Yes dad I do. But if I think of anything I forgot I will owl you and mom." said Neville trying to be strong for them.

"Your dad will be ok Neville we see you at winter break." said the stern looking woman.

The man with cane took Neville aside an said. "Be safe and if your not in Gryffindor like me and your mom, that is ok we will still love you, got it."

"Yes dad I understand you and I will be safe. You and mom showed me how to stand up for myself." said Neville.

As Neville and the man with the cane were talking the stern woman walk closer to Harry and said. "I am clad you and your mother are ok Mr. Potter."

"Thank You Ma'Am." said Harry with a polite tone in his voice.

"I hope that you could help my grandson to become stronger." she said out loud, but to herself she thought 'Not that he needs to be, he is a good man and he makes me proud. Plus I did like the time he spent with me learning about different foods.' she said in a low voice "Neville is a good cook. Did I just say that out loud to you two."

"Yes ma'am you did. But I don't think Neville looks like a push over do you, and if you don't you should tell him that you are proud of him." said Harry in a tone of voice that said that he would be a leader someday.

"You know what Mr. Potter you are right." said Neville's Grandma she then said. "I see a lot of Hufflepuff in you. But I see something that screams Gryffindor like a beacon coming off of you Mr. Potter."

Harry then saw a group of flaming red heads come into the station. He pointed this out to Hana. They went to introduce themselves to the red heads with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley this must be the most best looking wizard and witch family that I have seen in awhile." he said nicely giving Mrs. Weasley a hug. He then said to her in the hug. "My mom missed having dinner with you. By the way my name is Harry Potter."

This caused all the Weasley's look shocked faced. Mrs. Weasley just hugged him tighter and said. "I missed you both so much. Sorry about your dad."

"Do not worry Mrs. Weasley about the subject of my father. Mom told me all about how he was a true Gryffindor to the very end protecting my mom and me." said Harry.

"Why-" said Fred.

"-did you call-" said George.

"-your dad your father-" said Fred.

"-and not your dad?" asked Fred and George together.

"Well I if I hear you to loonies correctly you wanted to know why I called my dad my father and not my dad." said Harry to which Fred and George nodded yes to Harry started to explain it to the Weasley's. "Well you see while do respect my father for what he did to save me and my mom. I did only learn a few things from him, which I show to the world by how I am strong and my will to protect people to the very end like he did. But while I was growing up I had a few people who I see father in some way to me. The man who taught me how to fight Trafalgar Law, a man who uses to be an enemy until something caused him to switch sides and join the people I see as family, my uncle Sirius, and even my best friend Hana's father. They each help me in some way, so also see them as some form father because the taught me something that I will use later on in life."

"Well that answers that-" Mrs. Weasley started to say when she heard the train whistle blow the it has time to start off towards Hogwarts "Ok everyone get on the train it is about to leave. Fred, George I want you two to behave this year and what you to look after Ron alright."

"Can't make a promise you anything mom." said George

"He will be ok mom he is a Weasley after all. We are strong in a group but we also can stand on our own." said Fred.

"You got somewhat right we Weasley girls are stronger, right mom." said the little flaming red head girl.

'She has got that right.' thought Mrs. Weasley but said out loud. "Honey everyone in our family is strong not just us Weasley women, Ginny."

After everyone got settled on the train and it had started moving out if the station. Harry saw the red hair girl named Ginny saying goodbye to her brothers and them saying goodbye to her. Ginny was sad that she would have to wait all year to see her brothers again, and then she would have to wait all summer to go to Hogwarts.

In Harry and Hana's compartment on the train

"Hey Neville, Ron we saves you a place to sit on the train." said Harry.

They both said thank you. After everyone settled in the door the compartment opened up and girl with bushy hair poked her head in an asked. "Can I join you ever other compartment the people in the compartment act mean to me."

"Sure go a head I don't mind if Ron, Neville, and Hana don't." said Harry as everyone waved her in and helped her with her trunk, Harry then introduced everyone. "This is Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, this is my best friend Monkey D. Hana, and I am Potter D. Harry just don't ask me and Hana what the D stands for because we don't know."

"Thank You. Wait did you say you are Harry Potter, I have read all about you in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. by the way may name is Hermione Granger." Hermione said all in one breathe.

"I am cool wait until I tell Ace as famous as his dad is at home." he said to no one in particular in the compartment well maybe Hana.

Nothing much happened on the train ride until the heard a great clattering out in the corridor the door opened to show a smiling woman with a cart of treat who asked. "Is there anything of the cart ladies and gentlemen would like?"

Harry looked at everyone then went to the lady and said. "I think well take some of everything. So that I can share with everyone in here." After he paid the woman eleven Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

As they started picking through the things that they wanted to eat. Harry picked up a Chocolate Frog he had a few during the month that he was at Hogwarts with his mom and Hana's dad's pirate crew. He found that the frogs were not real but tasted funny going down your throat and that every Chocolate Frog came with a wizard card. Harry then shouted. "Yes I finally got Dumbledore; I wonder what the back says." He turned the card over and read what was on it:

**/ALBUS DUMBLEDORE/**

**/CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS/**

**/Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945,** **for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.** **Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. /**

After Harry finished reading the card and everyone something that they wanted to try and dug in to the pile of candy; they then started talking until the door opened up again and a blond hair boy walked in with two walls of muscles to probably protect the blond which caused Hana and Harry to think. 'Rich little moron probably has mommy and daddy do everything for him.'

The blond boy said. "The name is Draco Malfoy, they say that Harry Potter is somewhere on the train is that you?" this caused Ron and Neville to snicker. "What was that let me guess we got nothing but blood traitors and mudbloods in this compartment-" he started to say something else when he felt a very sharp object at his throat. He looks down to see some kind of blade at his throat.

"Don't move muscle men or there is one less airhead rich boy in the world. I don't blame you for wanting to protect him all though I don't see why, but that is none of my business it is between you and him. I will let him go with a warning this one time. The warning is also kind of an order also; tell every one of your elitist friends that I will not tolerate your insolence to people who you think are below them. GOT IT you only get one chance to tell those elitist people my warning or they will be in a world of pain." Harry said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Harry were did you get that knife it will probably be illegal on school grounds, it's not even on the list of things we need for the school." said Hermione.

"Hermione you're not going to get him to give that thing with him from the first time met. It is something that he knows that will always be with him." said Hana.

After the little problem with Draco nothing really happened until they say that it was starting to get dark outside Hermione then said. "I think we are getting close, we should probably change into our school robes. So guys get out so we can change. We will let you back in when we get done."

The boys left the compartment and went out into the corridor to wait for the girls to switch with them. After everyone got into their school robes they sat back down. It had only been five minutes when they heard. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

As the train slowed down and final came to a stop dark platform. People were pushing to get off the train and get to Hogwarts and out of the cold night air. Harry then heard a voice say. "Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!" this caused Harry to look at the voice and see one of the people he liked most at the school the groundskeeper Hagrid he then said. "Come on firs' years this way fallow me to the boats." As they got to the boats they also got the first look at Hogwarts which caused many people to loudly say: "Ooooh." After everyone calmed down you hear Hagrid say: "No more than four to a boat!" as everyone split into groups of four they hared Hagrid then said, "Everyone in the boats? Right then – FORWARD!"

As the fleet of little boats only three people in the fleet new on of the sites that the rest of first years were going to see as they got closer to Hogwarts. When those three people heard a gasp from most of the people in the fleet of little boats they knew what they were looking at the only ones who did not know what they were looking at were the pure-bloods who lived sheltered lives. But for those who knew what they saw, they started talking in a hushed voice about the two Jolly Rogers flags flying above each ship. This caused Harry to say. "I can't wait to have my on pirate ship and crew." As they got closer to the school they saw a cliff where Hagrid told yelled. "Heads down!" As everyone bent their heads down they just missed a curtain of ivy that hid an opening in the cliff face. They kept going down a dark tunnel, which to some felt like they were going right under the castle; this continued until the reached a small harbor that looked like both of the big ships could and would fit if they needed to, when the fleet of boats stopped in the harbor they first years got out of the boats and went to meet up with their friends from the train. After everyone was out of the boats, they fallowed Hagrid as he moved them up to a passageway where the only light was the lamp he was caring, the passageway let out into a grassy area in the shadow of the school. They then walked up to the huge oak front door. Hagrid knocked three times with his gigantic fist on the castle door. After a few minutes the door slowly opened to reveal someone standing in the doorway.

A/N: Sorry to anyone that fills that this chapter is shorter and a little lack luster, but I have a good reason. You see I have been watching videos of Infamous 2 DLC: Festival of Blood on youtube, and I was looking for some Infamous crossover fanfiction and I found out that there are not a lot of them out there and the ones that are mostly crossed over with naruto, prototype, or something else, they had no Harry Potter crossover. So after this story gets posted look for my new story on my fanfiction page it is called The Conduit Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone. I know its not very original but it is something that I hope you my fans will like. I also hope that fans of infamous will like the story as well it is very au but like I said I hope people like it. And once again thank you for reading this story. So if you would please tell your other fanfiction fans about his and my other story please do thank you.

Read & Review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" Hedwig is talking.

"**Hi" **Newgate is talking.

'_**Hi**_' Sorting Hat is talking Important information

Summary: What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius get to a different world, to protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was, the world of One Piece?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story.

Chapter 3:

This person was someone who Sirius had warned Harry and Hana about. He said that she was someone who protected her people as if they were part of her own family, but do not cross her because she was a stern and strict woman. The woman's name was professor McGonagall.

"Here are the Firs' Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

McGonagall looked at the group in front of her; she then looked at Hagrid an said, "Thank You Hagrid I can take them from here." she lead them up the stairs that let out into the entrance hall, they then fallowed her into a small chamber were she said, "You will wait here until we are ready for you." said McGonagall.

They waited for a few minutes looking at the people and the castle around them. Harry was bored out of his mind, it was to the point where he was about to use his powers until for sheer thrill of it. That was until someone yelled at the sight of twenty ghosts coming floating through the back wall into view of the first years. Two of the ghost looked like they were arguing about something. One looked like a fat monk. He started talking something that looked like a fat little monk was saying. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance ―"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost ― I say, what are you all doing here?" said a ghost who was wearing a ruff and tights.

When nobody answered the Fat Friar said smiling at them. "Ah you must be new students! That are about to be Sorted, I suppose?"

"Yes we are Friar." said a voice. "I enjoyed talking with you about your and the other houses here."

"Ah, I am glad you enjoyed our talks and I hope to see you and many others in my old house." said the Friar.

Another voice said. "See you around Friar and hopefully see you after the sorting Sir Nicholas."

When Nicholas heard the voice he waved at it. He was about to say something when he heard a voice saying. "Move along now; The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." this came from McGonagall as she walked back into the room. With her coming back into the room the ghost left to watch the ceremony or to do what ever ghost do.

"Now I want you all to form a line and follow me into the Great Hall for the ceremony in front of the school." said McGonagall.

They then followed McGonagall into the Great Hall as they walked in many people were looking around trying to take everything in at once. They saw thousands upon thousands of candles afloat above four long tables. These tables had golden plates and goblets for each student or potential student at the table. There was also two long tables at different heights at the front of the hall (A/N: I never understood why they only had one teacher for each class when they had seven years worth of students. So you will see some surprising Professors at Hogworts. I will put all the teachers and their classes at the end of the chapter). But what got most peoples attention was the roof above the hall which looked like the night sky above the school. As they walked up to the front of the hall he felt as if a million pairs of eyes were watching him. He could see ghost going in between the four tables floating above the tables.

On the way up to the front of the hall Harry saw a four-legged stool with what looked like a wizard's hat, but it looked torn, frayed, and extremely dirty. He along with everyone in the hall waited for something to happen. They did not have to wait to long because only a few seconds after the first years stopped in front of the stool. The hat twitched and a rip appeared at the brim opened up like a mouth. It then started to sing.

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**if you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

When the hat finished its song everyone in the hall burst into applause. The hat then bowed to each of the four tables and then it became still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." This made Harry and Hana laugh to themselves; because they think that maybe that Hana's father would find it fun to wrestle a troll. They also thought that he someday might actually do that wrestle a troll.

(A/N: I am not going to hear the sorting for the characters. Just know that some people might be in a different house just a few.)

Abbott, Hannah - Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan - Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry - Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy - Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender - Gryffindor

Bulstrobe, Nillicent - Slytherin

Corner, Michale - Ravenclaw

Cornfoot, Stephen - Ravenclaw

Crabbe, Vincent - Slytherin

Davis, Tracy - Slytherin

Entwhistle, Kevin - Ravenclaw

Golstein, Anthony - Ravenclaw

Goyle, Gregory - Slytherin

Granger, Hermione - Ravenclaw

Greengrass, Daphne - Slytherin

Finch- Fletchley, Justin - Hufflepuff

Finnigan, Seamus - Gryffindor

Hopkins, Wayne - Hufflepuff

Jones, Megan - Hufflepuff

Li, Su - Ravenclaw

Longbottom, Neville - Hufflepuff

Macmillan, Ernie - Hufflepuff

Malfoy, Draco - Slytherin

McDougal, Morag - Ravenclaw

Monkey, Hana D. - Hufflepuff

Nott, Theodore - Slytherin

Parkson, Pansy - Slytherin

Patil, Padma - Ravenclaw

Patil, Parvati - Gryffindor

Potter, Harry – Gryffindor

Smith, Zacharias - Hufflepuff

Thomas, Dean - Gryffindor

Turpin, Lisa - Ravenclaw

Weasly Ronald - Gryffindor

Zabini, Blaise - Slytherin

Once the final person had been sorted into their house the McGonagall took the hat and stool and moved into another room. When she was done Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and looked at all the students in front of him and said, "Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You, Thank You!" When he was finished speaking he sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered some even laughed at the headmasters antics.

When everyone had calmed down; Harry and Hana who were sitting close to each other started looking at the plate in front of them that had filled up with food. Both of them thought 'I have seen more food then this, when Sanji and Polo have a cooking contest.'

After both Harry and Hana filled their plate someone said, "Who is that man at the Professors table who is just stuffing food into his mouth and where is he putting it."

This caused Hana to say, "Thwat is m fother, we don't ave a-y id-a ere he puts it."

This caused people to wonder what she was saying Harry translated for her, "What she was saying was. That is my father, and we don't have any idea were he puts it." This caused people to go ahh and look at him oddly, "If you are wondering why I understand what she is saying then you should know that we have known each other for most of our lives."

Nothing much happened during the rest of the feast nothing much happened during the rest of the feast thought they did meet Sir Nicholas the ghost of Gryffindor house and the Fat Friar of Hufflepuff house. With the food from dinner and desert where out of the way Professor Dumbledore stood back up and started to say, "Before you all head of to bed I would like to give you a few announcements. The first is that, First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Looking at the Weasly Twins and Sirius, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Also some of you might have seen to strange ships in black lake well we have some visitors who are other worldly as some might say." This cased a few to laugh, "Also just so you may find interesting both those ships maybe used for Muggles Studies classes. And don't worry if it rains we can bring the ships into some place that is nice and dry. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now before we all go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick your favorite tune, and off we go!" said Dumbledore with that he also gave his wand a flick of his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out and rose high above the table a twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

And the school that the school bellowed:

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

_**Teach us something please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald**_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling**_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_**So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

_**And learn until our brains all rot."**_

Everybody finished the song at different times. And only the Weasley twins and brooks and Clayton were lest ones singing in their own tune. Dumbledore finished conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of the few who clapped loudest. "Ah, music, it is a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

And with that Harry and Hana said their good byes and head off to their dorms that they were going to spend the next few months in. And when everyone got to their own beads with only the people who lived on the ships going back to the ships the day ended. Only Harry and Hana were awake for a few minutes after getting into bed thinking about what would happen the next day and what would happen in the coming months.

A/N: So that's the sorting for this year. Sorry for the wait for this chapter. By the way HAPPY NEW YEAR. Please R&R

Harry's year student list:

Abbott, Hannah - Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan - Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry - Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy - Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender - Gryffindor

Bulstrobe, Nillicent - Slytherin

Corner, Michale - Ravenclaw

Cornfoot, Stephen - Ravenclaw

Crabbe, Vincent - Slytherin

Davis, Tracy - Slytherin

Entwhistle, Kevin - Ravenclaw

Golstein, Anthony - Ravenclaw

Goyle, Gregory - Slytherin

Granger, Hermione - Ravenclaw

Greengrass, Daphne - Slytherin

Finch- Fletchley, Justin - Hufflepuff

Finnigan, Seamus - Gryffindor

Hopkins, Wayne - Hufflepuff

Jones, Megan - Hufflepuff

Li, Su - Ravenclaw

Longbottom, Neville - Hufflepuff

Macmillan, Ernie - Hufflepuff

Malfoy, Draco - Slytherin

McDougal, Morag - Ravenclaw

Monkey, Hana D. - Hufflepuff

Nott, Theodore - Slytherin

Parkson, Pansy - Slytherin

Patil, Padma - Ravenclaw

Patil, Parvati - Gryffindor

Potter, Harry - Gryffindor

Smith, Zacharias - Hufflepuff

Thomas, Dean - Gryffindor

Turpin, Lisa - Ravenclaw

Weasly Ronald - Gryffindor

Zabini, Blaise - Slytherin

Teacher List:

Astronomy - Bathsheda Babbling, Aide Nami

Charms - Filius Flitwick and Lily Potter

Defense Against the Dark Arts - Quirinus Quirrell, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange( both Lestrange are good people. They never became death eaters.)

Flying - Rolanda Hooch

Herbology - Pomona Sprout, Aide Tony Tony Chopper and Holly Bird(they will also switch with each to help in the Hospital Wing)

History of Magic - Cuthbert Binns, Aide Nico Robin and Alex Hartway

Potions - Serverus Snape and Narcissa Mafloy

Transfiguration - Minerva McGongall and Sirius Black


	6. Chapter 6

The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking

'Hi' someone is thinking

"_Hi"_ Hedwig is talking or thinking

"**Hi**" Newgate is talking

'_**Hi**_' important information

'_Hi_' Den Den Mushi call

Summary: What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius get to a different world, to protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was, the world of One Piece?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story.

Chapter 4: Classes Begin

"There, look. Is that him?" someone asked.

"Where?" asked someone else.

"In the group of people that are from every house except for Slythern" said another person.

'I wish they would stop talking about me like I'm not here.' thought Harry to himself not knowing at same time both Hana and Hedwig were thinking something similar.

Hedwig was thinking, "_Why are other humans staring at my_ _human._"

Hana was thinking 'I know that Harry is strong, smart, and powerful. But why are they staring at Harry?'

This continued all they way to the great hall where Harry and Ron went Gryffindor's table, Hana and Neville went to Hufflepuff's table, and Hermione went to Ravenclaw's table. As they ate breakfast Harry and Hana pulled two small devices that looked like snails.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked Harry pointing at the snail like object. This got several people's attention.

"Well it's called a Den Den Mushi. Here let me show you how it works." said Harry as he lightly stroked the den den mushi awake. When the asked, "Can you please contact my mom?" this caused the mushi to nod and making a ringing sound.

At the front table and through out the hall a beedabeeda sound was heard next to Mrs. Potter, who picked up her mushi and picked up saying, '_Hello?_'

When she said that the mouth on Harry's mushi moved but the sound was of his mother which freaked some people out. Harry then said to the mushi, '_Hey mom just showing Ron and some other people the den den mushi._'

'_Ok. Are you ready for classes? Do you have everything you need for class?_' asked Harry's mom.

'_Yes mom I have everything just waiting for class list to get here. I will talk or call you later bye mom._' said Harry who told his mushi that it could go back to sleep as he put it in a special pocket he had for the mushi.

They finished eating breakfast and got their class list. (A/N: the time and day of the classes I am not going to list them because I don't want to.)

"Well it looks like our first class is Herbology with Hufflepuff which starts in twenty minutes." said Ron.

"That is cool we will have a class with Neville and Hana." said Harry

Ten minutes later heading to Herbology.

"Look there is Neville and Hana." said Harry as he waved them over.

When Hana and Neville got to Harry and Ron, Harry asked, "Well are you two ready for the first class of the day of class?"

"You know me Harry I am always ready for a challenge." said Hana

With that they walked into there first class. As the week went on Harry found out a few things. First he liked Transfigurations, even though professor McGonagall was a thought teacher. Secondly he likes his mom he was a natural at charms. And lastly he was surprised when Draco Malfoy came over to him and apologized for what he said about his Harry's mom. The conversation that happened after Friday's potion class, he enjoyed potions and was one of the few that got a small amount of praise from professor Snape. Although he thought it was because his mom scared professor Snape. That is not to say that he liked all of his classes he thought that history of magic was boring until Robin tried to get professor Binns on more interesting subjects, when he did start talking on some other subject he noticed students become more interested in what he was talking about which made him happy (a/n: can a ghost in the Harry Potter universe get happy.). He did not want to even talk about DADA class because he thought that the teacher was terrible, the man was kind of a coward.

As he was eating dinner on Sunday with his friends from different houses even Slytherin (Draco, Tracy, Nott, and Greengrass.) he was remembering his conversation with Draco that got them both to become friends.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**He just left potions on the way to the great hall I meet his friends when he heard someone call his name.**_

"_**Potter can I have a moment of your time?" asked Draco.**_

"_**Yes you can but please think carefully of what you say." said Harry.**_

"_**I will. What I want to say I am sorry for what I said on the train." said Draco.**_

"_**You are forgiven. Let me ask you did your mom set you straight?" asked Harry.**_

"_**Yes. How did you guess?" asked Draco.**_

"_**I said the wrong thing and my mom found out." Harry said with a shiver as he remembered his mom getting angry with him.**_

_**Draco saw this and asked, "Was it really that bad?"**_

"_**You don't want to know." said Harry.**_

_**At this they both laughed with smiles saying, "Moms."**_

_**With that a new friendship started as they headed to the great hall. They did not see professor Snape smiling at them.**_

_**Snape then thought to himself, 'I am glad that they get a chance to become befriends while I never got a chance to be l friends with James while he was still alive.'**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

As the week ended a notice appeared on the bulletin board for flying classes that would be held that coming Thursday. When he would meet with his friends they talked happily about class. Except for Hermione who had by that time read every book in the library twice to get ready, and Neville who had grown up in the magical world. But their friends never put them down because they were all secretly worried about flying lessons. Except for Harry and Hana who both lived by the Will of D and Draco whose will overrode his fear of flying.

At breakfast the day of flying class the three told everyone to not show fear and that fear made them weak. And if the persons will was strong enough they would be ok.

The students went to flying pitch for flying lessons after lunch. Everyone got really excited for the lesson, so when they got to the field they were having fun and enjoying themselves until some idiot *cough* Ron *cough* became a bit of a show of and start acting like an idiot. What he did was think that he would impress people by going higher than anyone. This worked out well (being sarcastic.) until he got to high started getting frozen and started to fall. He would have killed himself if Harry had not gotten on the broom and caught him in a dive. The reason for the dive was because Harry kicked off at an odd angle. At the moment Harry caught Ron, McGongall, Lily, Sirius, Luffy, and Tony. When they saw Harry land with Ron they ran over to them. Tony checked Ron out who had a mild case of hypothermia and was sent to the hospital wing to recuperate. Lily and McGonagall were upset because Harry did something very stupid even if it was to save a classmate. They were going to give Harry dentition until madam Hooch explained to them what happened. Sirius and Luffy had the biggest smiles on their faces.

Later on Harry was told that the headmaster, his head of house, and his mother agreed that he could play Quidditch and they would get a broom as soon as possible. Other than him becoming the youngest seeker in a century not much happened. Then it was Halloween.

A/N: Sorry for the wait my fans. I have had some writers block with this chapter but do not worry the block is gone. And as always please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking

'Hi' someone is thinking

"_Hi_" Hedwig is talking or thinking

"**Hi**" Newgate is talking

'_**Hi**_' important information

'_Hi_ ' Den Den Mushi call

Summary: What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius get to a different world, to protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was, the world of One Piece?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story.

Chapter 5: Halloween

It had been a little over a month since the flying accident and Ron and the rest of the Weasley's would not stop thanking him. I was starting to get a little bit on his nerves. But he calmed himself and went on with his life.

It was during breakfast on Halloween that Harry found out something very important out.

"Ron, will you calm down how many times must I say it. Your welcome." said an exasperated Harry.

"I know but Harry you saved my life, to a Weasley that is not something to be taken lightly." said Ron.

"He is right Harry, sense you saved his life he owes you a life debt." said Hermione.

"What is a life debt, and why would I want one?" asked Harry.

"Harry a life debt means that if he ever does something to betray you and call in the life debt then you could do something that all use pure-bloods fear." said Neville.

"And what would that be?" asked Harry.

"What we pure-bloods fear most besides death is losing our magic." said Draco which caused people around them to shiver at the thought of losing their magic.

"But I saved Ron's life because it was the right thing to do. I didn't want anything out of it." said Harry a little ashamed of himself for putting a friend in that kind of situation.

"That is why the life-debt has accrued. You saved Ron without expecting anything in turn." said Hermione.

After finishing breakfast they all headed to their respective classes for the day Gryffindor and Slytherin going to Charms class where they were learning the Wingardium Leviosa spell. Harry has a bit ahead of the other people in class because his mother had taught him the theory of charms to a point but he had a understanding of what needed to be done so this caused him to.

"Professor I have an understanding of the spell already do you mind if I help my friends?" asked Harry.

"Your mom taught you this spell already didn't she?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"She only taught me some of the theory but she did not teach me any spell work. Although uncle Sirius tried to teach me some spell work, but when ever my mom found out she was scary about her disciplining uncle Sirius." said Harry shivering at that memory of how scary his mother was when she wanted protect him from uncle Sirius's teaching.

"Yes she was a very protective person even when she was a student," said Flitwick as he stared remembering how strong willed Lily Potter was as a student. He then said, "I don't see you helping other students as a problem. Also take 5 points to Gryffindor for helping other students."

As class went on with Harry would go from person to person helping anyone who asked for his help.

Things were ok for Harry and his friends until an event that people would later call the mismatched troll.

Everything had been going fine on Halloween day, until Pansy and a few other Slytherins who did not like it that Draco was being friendly with mudblood and bloodtraitors. It all started after lunch when some Slytherins who were walking with Pansy cornered Harry, Hana, Hermione, Draco, and Ron where heading out of the great hall to get ready for the feast when.

"Draco why are with these horrible people?" asked a pug like Slytherin girl.

"Well Pansy I with my friends." said Draco.

"But Dracey we are better then these bloodtraitors, those mudbloods, and that filthy evil Potter. None of them are pure and clean like the rest of us." said Pansy.

"Pansy what have I told you and the rest of Slytherin about saying the m-word around Harry? And why are you calling me Dracey?" asked a Draco who was starting to get angry with the stupidly of his house.

"You said don't, but it is true they are nothing but mudbloods. And the reason I am calling you Dracey is because your father promised me that if I was able to get back to the pure side then he would arrange a marriage between us." said Pansy.

"I should have known that my father was behind this." said Draco.

"But Dracey, they are nothing but dirty wizards who have polluted your mind. Leave them and come back to the side that is right." said Pansy.

"He does not have to go anywhere with you if he doesn't want to go with you." said Hana.

"Shut up mudblood." said Pansy.

"Stop saying that you are disgrace to Slytherin." said Draco.

"No Draco it is you who is the disgrace." said another boy from Slytherin.

"Watch who you are talking to Blaise." said Draco

"This is all scarehead and that bucktooth Ravenclaws fault they took you away from the proper path." said Pansy.

"That's not nice to call people names." said Hana.

"Shut up monkey. You're just as bad and filthy as that know it all mudblood." said Pansy.

"Pansy if I were you I would leave right now before Harry does something that you might regret." said Hana.

"What like being near you filthy mudblood." said Pansy.

"OK THAT'S IT." shouted Harry putting his hands and getting into a stance that Hana knew all to well.

"Guys move away from Harry right now!" shouted Hana grabbing a hold of people to get them as far away from Harry as she could. When she got them far away enough she ran back to Harry and got him calmed down. She started saying, "You should know this if he had done what I was thinking he was going to do then you would all be freaking out right now."

With that said Hana and Harry left the stunned Slytherin and headed back to their friends.

When they got back to their friends they saw that Hermione was not with them. They asked and all they got was a shrug and explanation that one minute she was the next she wasn't. They thought that she had gone back to her common room but when they asked a Ravenclaw prefect if she had, the perfect said that they had not seen her.

This started to worry the friends. So they decided to split up to look for her. Some would look in the hallways while the rest waited for her in the great hall. They did find her in one of the girl's bathrooms crying. They left Hana to calm Hermione down; they said they would see them at the feast.

At the feast everything was going alright people were eating and being no more so than Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Sirius. Sanji and Polo were having a cooking contest with the help of the house elves. Franky was talking with one of the muggle studies teachers Alecto Carrow (1). Holly and Chomper were talking with to Snape, Narcissa, Sprout, and madam Pompfrey. What they were talking about was plants and what they could useful for to make potions that could help people.

Until professor Quirrell came running into the great hall out breath when he caught his breath he yelled, "Troll in the dungeons! I thought you ought to know."

He then fell unconscious this caused students to get scared quickly and start screaming. It took Dumbledore yelling, "Quiet, prefects take the students back to the common rooms. The staff and the other adults will take are of dealing with the troll."

With that everyone left quietly and in a line back to their respective common rooms.

Harry and the rest of Gryffindor got to start of the stair case when they heard a sound that made everyone's blood run cold the also got an odor of something very bad.

As they saw the troll walk onto the landing near the stairs everyone froze except for Harry.

"Draco are you here." said Harry walking close to the troll.

"Y-y-yes." said Draco.

"Don't be so scared Draco it's only a troll. It can be any worse than any of the giants back home," Harry getting Kukri ready. He then said, "Would you go look for our missing friends. I will take care of this guy."

With Harry and troll #1

"So tall and ugly what am I going to do with you?" asked Harry to himself.

"We need to get out of here and tell a professor." said Gryffindor's red headed prefect.

"How did you become a Gryffindor if you don't have any-" said a red head boy.  
>"Courage, Oh great-" said another red head that looked like the second red head to speak.<p>

"Percy Weasley." said other red who now guessed were twins by the way they talked and acted.

"Well you to shut up. And stop talking like that it is g-" Percy started to say when Harry interrupted him.

"Well three be quite for a few minutes I need to concentrate on what I am about to do," said Harry who had been hold his knife. He then said, "Pleas what ever you people do don't freak out about what I am about to do."

This got a lot of odd looks. Harry walked closer to the troll held up his hands and as he said room with his hand held out. Some professors, the Moony pirates, and even some of the straw hat crew came around the corner and saw this bubble around Harry and the troll.

Lily looked on in horror and worry. She was about to yell when she realized that Harry knew the ability that he was about to do.

Sirius, Luffy, and some of the other pirates started to smile when they knew what he was about to do and they knew that Harry was doing it for the shock value, plus the look on their faces would be priceless. The professors were wondering why Lily or none of the other pirate adults where not stepping in. They were thinking this until they saw something that freaked everyone for awhile.

Harry had just swung his Kukri in the air this caused people and the troll to wonder what he was doing and why was he putting away the only thing he had protecting himself. That was until the heard a word that would give a few people nightmares for weeks. The word that came from Harry was shambles. Which after he said caused the troll to split into a few pieces which then started moving around when Harry started circling his hands. He then started moving hands putting the troll pieces together in weird place.

What they saw freaked some of them out. When Harry was finished there was the head were a foot should be attached to the main part of the body with an arm. Bothe legs were where the arms should be and the other arm and foot were where the head should be.

Needless to say a lot of the first years and a few of the upper class men fainted from the sight of the troll. The two red heads who had a weird way of talking walked over to Harry and patted him on the shoulder one of the saying, "That was the funniest and collect thing we have ever seen."

"You are right oh wise brother of mine. That was indeed an amazing feet and look at all the people." said the other on the other side of Harry.

"By the way I am Fred Weasley and this amazing person on your other side is my brother George." said Fred.

"I am Fred your George." said George.

The two Weasley twins were having a small argument, this caused Luffy, Harry, and Sirius to laugh.

Sirius walked up to Harry, Fred, and George. He said to Harry, "If these two are anything like their uncles then you should have them join your crew when you start it."

"I might just do that, uncle Padfoot." said Harry smiling.

"Mr. Potter how did you do that?" asked one of the professors.

"Well I ate what is called a devil fruit and it gave me an ability to copy other devil fruit abilities." said Harry.

He was going explain it further until he saw the troll oddly walking over to him until his mother, and uncle Sirius beat the snot out of the troll.

After they were done they saw four people coming over to the rest of the group. These four people were Ron, Draco, Hana, and Hermione. When saw them a lot of the professors first thought was that the four founders had come back to life.

The reason the professors thought this was because of how the four acted with each other. From the records they had it showed that even though Gryffindor and Slytherin fought each other they were on ok terms. And Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were friends. And what they saw should a kind of Hogwarts unite that had not been seen sense the founder's time.

"Where have you four been? I thought I told you all to go back to your dorms." said Dumbledore.

"You did professor but I asked Draco to go find Hana and Hermione for me." said Harry.

"As I left Ron here saw me leaving and fallowed me to see if anyone might need any help. I am so glad he did." said Draco as he then started to explain what happened.

"I had started on my way to where knew that Hana and Hermione were and started heading that way. Until I heard someone behind me, so turned around to see." recounted Draco.

_**FLASHBACK**__****_

_**"What are you doing here Weasley?" I asked.**__****_

_**"I am here to help and if you hav-" Ron started to say until I pulled him behind a pillar.**__****_

_**"What we saw was a troll walking towards where I hoped that Hana and Hermione had left. But we were not so lucky." explained Draco.**__****_

_**"Is that troll heading into a girls bathroom?" asked Ron.**__****_

_**"It is and what is worse is I think Hana and Hermione are still in there." I said.**__****_

_**"We have to do something." Ron as he started rushing to the bathroom.**__****_

_**"What can we do against a troll?" I asked a little bit worried.**__****_

_**"We can't just let them get killed." said Ron.**__****_

_**"You're right let's go but let's come up with a plan." I said.**__****_

_**But all thoughts of a plan were erased when we caught sight of the troll smashing everything in its path trying to get to the two girls.**__****_

_**"Any bright ideas Malfoy?" asked Ron.**__****_

_**"Nope not a single one." I said.**__****_

_**Until I saw Hermione doing the swish and flick movement with her wand. Ron saw this to.**__****_

_**"I will distract him while you nock him out with the Wingardium Leviosa spell. Use his club." said Ron.**__****_

_**"Got it." I said.**__****_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"And that what we did. We saved Hana and Hermione." finished Draco.

When everyone calmed down they sent people their common rooms. Not after awarding Gryffindor 10 points for saving fellow students. And Slytherin got 5 points for the same thing. Nothing happened to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff because they did not do anything wrong. But their heads of house did have a stern talking for them because they did not tell anyone where they were.

After the two troll nothing really happened after that night. But people were still wondering who or what had let the trolls in.

A/N: Sorry for the wait my fans. To anyone who is a fan of the HP series sorry about spelling names of Madam Pompfrey wrong sorry. And as always please Read and Review.

(1) She is good. Her brother joined the dark lord to protect her from being used by the dark lord.


	8. Chapter 8

The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking

'Hi' someone is thinking

"_Hi_" Hedwig is talking or thinking

"**Hi**" Newgate is talking

'_**Hi**_' important information

'_Hi_ ' Den Den Mushi call

Summary: What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius get to a different world, to protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was, the world of One Piece?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story.

Chapter 6: Thanksgiving prank & Christmas

As the weeks went on the school went back to normal, people forgot about the troll incidence that happened on Halloween. But for some they would never forget what happened to the troll. The reason they would never forget was because they would remember what Harry had done to the troll. Most of the people who were scared of him were seventh years from Slytherin and they were terrified because if he could do that to a mindless animal, then what he would do to them.

During this time a though came to Snape, 'If the Dark Lord comes back like the headmaster believes that he will then I might not want to play double agent again because if I do then, I might not come back in one piece this time. So I might see if Lily will have me as a friend again, I just hope that she can forgive me for what happened when we were students. If she does then I might just survive the oncoming war. But I will come to that when I need to.'

The next big thing to happen was at the Thanksgiving Feast.

What happened would go down in Hogwarts history as something that topped anything that the Marauders had ever done. It had started off as a normal feast until out of nowhere a turkey came running into the great hall.

The turkey came in yelling, "Tom, Bob where are you. Come on guys this is not funny stop hiding!"

At this everyone in the hall dropped their forks an looked at the turkey.

The turkey then saw the turkeys on the tables he started to freak out. He then started waddled up to the front of the great hall where he saw two turkeys on the table an got quite. He looked at the cooked turkeys and then yelled, 'No not Tom and Bob what did they do to you. What did they do to you? Please let this be a joke, come on you two this could not have happened!"

Everyone just keep staring at the turkey as this happened. Only a couple people were trying not to laugh as this was happening. Those people being in on the prank or finding it funny, these people were Harry, Draco, Franky, and Professor Snape who were in on the prank. Luffy and Sirius were laughing because they thought it was the funniest thing that they had ever seen in a long time. Professor Dumbledore and Flitwick thought that it was interesting because they thought that it was ingenuous bit of spell work. Professor Dumbledore he knew what was going he knew who had a hand in it and he would let it go because he thought that it was funny.

The turkey then shouted, "You murders. They never did anything to you, why did you kill them? They never harmed anyone!"

Not a minute later did the turkey start ranting, the turkey suddenly started to get bigger and bigger until it popped into confetti. These caused Harry and Draco to fall off their benches rolling on the floor and start to laughing, because they were acting like it was the funniest thing in the world and because they needed to act like they were innocent and had nothing to do with the crazy turkey.

As the weeks went on the only thing that people were talking about was the crazy turkey that exploded, they were wondering who had done it. The first suspects were the Weasley Twins but they kept telling everyone that they were innocent and had nothing to with the turkey.

Not much happened people got back to class, talked about quidditch, and started to get ready for Christmas break. When it came time for people to sign up to go home, Harry was along with a few other people decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break.

When Christmas break finally arrived to Hogwarts the people leaving boarded the train and headed for home.

As Christmas Day arrived the people staying did not know it but they were in for an event that would make Halloween seem tame. As the presents were handed out the people staying had fun unwrapping what they got, Harry got presents from the Weasley family, from his mother and her crew, Hagrid, and a mysteries package that he did not know where it came from. When he had finished opening the packages the only one he left unopened was the mysteries package, he told the people the reason that he left the package unopened was that his mother told him to never open anything that he did not know where it came from. When him and the other people went down to the Christmas feast Harry took the package with to show his mom or uncle Sirius. The reason he did it was so that they could take a look at it and see if it was safe for him to have.

At the feast Harry walked over to his mom and Sirius and handed him the package and asked them to take a look at it. When they opened his mom started to cry and his uncle Sirius looked at and a small tear running down his face.

When Harry saw this he walked over to them and asked them, "What's wrong?"

"This thing belonged to your father. He said that it has been handed down from father to son. But the last I heard he lost during a battle but he never knew what happened to it?" Asked Sirius

"I wonder what happened to it?" asked Lily.

"I just want to know who had it and why it was returned to you all of sudden?" asked Sirius.

"Well the note says that "It's time that it was returned to its rightful owner." that is all the note said." said Harry.

"Well Harry I will tell you this, whoever gave you this did not tamper with this cloak. But let us be completely sure that there is nothing wrong with the clock." said Sirius.

"Ok uncle Sirius-." Harry started to say when the hall started to hear roar like sound.

"I wonder what that could be?" someone asked.

They did not have to wait very long to find out what the cause of the noise was. Two minutes after the roar in came was a giant. After it got in the door it looked around to see something kill, it did not have to look far. It spotted Hina and made a straight line for her. If it had been smarted it would have seen that not everyone was frozen in fear at its sight. Of all the people that were not frozen out of fear Harry was the closest to Hina.

When Harry got to Hina he had to shove her out of the way because the giant was bringing its club to kill her. But instead of killing Hina it hits Harry, which to many people thought that it had killed him.

"No Harry!" shouted the people that had not been around Harry for a long time.

"What?" asked Harry from up on the rafter of the great hall.

At this most of the Hogwarts staff and most of the student's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Man that would have hurt if I had waited a second later to use the Eight Span Mirror move." said Harry jumping down to the floor landing in front of the giant. He then said to the giant, "that would have hurt had I not move I am only giving you one chance to leave."

The giant just looked at the wizard in surprise the giant started to move its club to try and kill the wizard.

"I gave you a chance and you did not take, for what it is worth giant I am sorry for what I am about to do." said Harry.

Harry the n got in a stance that only Luffy and a few others had seen Law use in battle. As the giant got the club above its head, Harry moved forward with his hand looking like a knife. When he was an inch from the giant's chest Harry shouted, "Scalpel!"

What people saw next would give people including some adult and one disembody dark lord nightmares for weeks. They saw single square hole appear in the giant's chest and what looked like a heart in a clear box pop out the back of the giant. They also saw a sad yet sadistic smile on Harry's face. As Harry walked around the dying giant I lean down and he said, "I am sorry for what I have done to you, please forgive me I did not want to do that. But you left me with no choice."

"Harry, are you ok did that giant hurt you in any way?" asked Lily.

"I am fine physically but mental I wish I did not have to kill that giant. I think something or someone was controlling its mind." said Harry.

"We can talk about this later. You should probably get some rest because Law told use whenever you used the scalpel ability it left you a little tired." said Lily.

"I don't get as tired anymore as I use to. I just want some time alone to think." said Harry.

As Harry left people started to talk about what he had done and some of them were scared.

"I hope Harry will be ok dad." said Hina.

"He will, but he will need people to pull someone to pull him out of this sadness." said Luffy.

The people went back to their common rooms no longer wanting to after what they had just seen. Only a few Gryffindor's looked at Harry when he came into the common room and headed to bed.

That night Harry had the strangest dream.

"B-B-But m-master you heard wha- what the P-P-Potter boy did to the troll a-a-and now we saw what h-h-he did to a g-g-giant." said something sounding like Quirrell.

Harry could not hear the response but he did hear the Quirrell like voices response, "Y-Yes m-m-master I understand that I must get y-you the S-S-Stone but the only thing that is preventing us from getting the S-S-Stone is that t-t-three headed dog. We don't know how to get a-around it yet."

Again he did not hear a response to the statement but from the figure holding its head it could be thought that whatever this master was that it was not happy with failure. The Quirrell like voice then responded that it would do better and gather the information.

With that Harry was woken up by Ron telling him it was time for breakfast. Most of the Weasley family at Hogwarts walked with Harry except for Percy, he for some reason decided to keep his distance from Harry.

The rest of Christmas break came and the students came back to school not knowing what had happened on Christmas Day.

A/N: Sorry to my fans for the wait. I hope you people like this chapter it took me awhile to come up with. So like always please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking

'Hi' someone is thinking

"Hi" Hedwig is talking or thinking

"Hi" Newgate is talking

'Hi' important information

'Hi' Den Den Mushi call

Summary: What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius get to a different world, to protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was, the world of One Piece?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story.

Chapter 7: Norbert and getting detention.

After Christmas and Boxing Day(check) (New Years Day(check)) the school year returned to normal without any problems. Well except the ones that the Weasley Twins caused.

It was a few weeks after the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, which Gryffindor won. They went to see Hagrid.

"Hagrid are you in there?" asked Harry.

"Sorry Harry I am a bit busy with something right now come back later." said Hagrid as he closed the door.

"Well that was weird well let's go celebrate." said Harry.

"Where are we going to party?" asked Hermione.

"On my dad's ship." said Hana.

"How is sunny doing?" asked Harry.

"Dad says that if we ever start our own adventure to ask her if she would go with us." said Hana.

"Why would ask a ship if it wants to go somewhere? It's not alive." said Hermione.

"Hermione that's mean don't let sunny or any of my dad's crew hear you say that. To them Sunny is another member of the crew. What about Brooks or Franky; are they not real, are they not alive?" asked an angry Hana.

"Well Hana technically Brook is undead and Franky is a cyborg." said Harry.

"That's not the point." said Hana.

"Hana, she doesn't know how things work where we come from." said Harry.

"Alright." grumbled Hana.

"You see, we live is a place where people have dreams that they want accomplish in their life. Sometimes objects even if people don't think it could have a dream it ends up surprising everyone and creates its own dream." explained Harry.

"Well why would you ask a Hana's dad want you to ask the ship if it wants to go with you?" asked Draco.

"Because she has her own dream." said Harry.

"So the ship has a dream?" asked Ron.

"Yup." said Harry.

"What is this-" Fred started asking.

"-about a-" said George.

"-ship having a dream?" Fred finished asking.

"Oh Sunny has a dream. I don't know if she still has that same dream or if she has finished her dream." said Harry.

"What would a ships dream be?" asked Neville.

"Well Sunny's dream was to sail around Umi and have adventures. She did that so-" Harry said trailing off.

"-you have to see if she wants to start that dream up again or if she wants to creat a new dream." said Hermione.

"It's nice for Luffy to give us the offer, but I kind of want my own ship." said Harry.

"Why do you want your own ship?" asked Ron.

"Well it is something that is part of who I am. To put it in simple terms it's what makes me, me." said Harry.

"Oh." they all said but Hermione and Neville were the only people in the group who got it.

With Hana:

"Stupid Hermione. Who does she think she is saying that Sunny can't have a dream." said Hana in anger. She was not paying attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone.

"Well what do we have here a stupid monkey all alone, with no one to protect her." said Pansy.

"I don't need help to put you in a world of pain Pug fac-." Hana started to say before she was hit hard in the head and fell to the ground.

"Shut up monkey. You mudbloods should be slaves to us pureblood. But some stupid minister outlawed slavery of mudbloods, stupid blood traitor. It is a good thing that dark pureblood family's still teach us what is right and who is wrong." said Pansy.

"Ow, man was that your fist or your ugly face that made me fall to the ground." said Hana.

"Shut up. You see something that we true purebloods are thought is a little curse called the Cruciatus Curse (1). Here is how it goes; I hope I can torture you until you lose your mind." said Pansy with a smile.

"You can't I will tell everyone and you will go to jail for the rest of your life." said Hana.

"Not if pay people off, you are crazy, or I make you forget. Any last words mudblood." said Pansy.

"Harry will hunt you all down and he won't be the only one." said Hana.

"Ha, I am a pureblood with a lot of money he can't touch me. As for your filthy monkey father my father could stop anything because no one is stronger than us purebloods. Now scream for me, Crucio." said Pansy.

Hana was holding herself from screaming. It did not take to long before the pain was to much for her and screamed loud enough that it was heard all the way at the Three Broomsticks Inn in Hogsmeade. After she finished screaming she blacked out.

With Harry:

"What was that?" asked Draco.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders only one person had heard that scream before.

"Oh Kami no." said Harry running as fast as he could to where the scream had come from.

When he got there he saw someone standing over Hana. It was none other than Pansy. Harry ran at her with the intent to kill her. As got close he felt someone holding him back, when looked up he saw his uncle Sirius who told him, "Harry calm down and think about what you are going to do."

"I am I going to destroy the person that hurt Hana." said Harry.

"I did not do anything I just founder her like this. I also lost my wand so I could not have done anything to hurt it." said Pansy in calm voice.

"Her name is Hana," said Harry angrily as he walked over to Hana. We he kneeled down he looked at Pansy and said in a low voice, "If I ever find out what you did to her, I will ruin your life and you will never have a peaceful time when you are alone."

"Too bad you can't do anything about it filth." said Pansy with a smirk that would make Voldemort proud and it did because through Quirrell's eyes he saw Harry Potter one weakness.

When Voldemort saw this he thought, 'So Potter you give we the means to destroy you once and for all.'

Sirius took Harry out to the see Hagrid. When he got to Hagrid's hut he knocked on the door they heard rustling and things being moved around as Hagrid moved towards the door. When Hagrid got to the door he stepped out and said, "Nice see you both. What was that scream it sound like Fluffy when I left him on the third floor to guard-." Hagrid started to say until he realized what he was saying and who he was saying it in front of.

"Hagrid shush about you know what. As for what that scream was someone attacked a student's." said Sirius.

"Who was attacked?" asked Hagrid.

"Hana was attacked by that pug Pansy." said Harry angry voice as he pushed past Hagrid.

"Harry, don't go in there." said Sirius.

Harry was not listening as he walked into Hagrid's Hut. He was toppled by a big black dog who just stared at him. Hagird came in and said, "Fang get off of him. Sorry about Fang Harry he tends to act like he is still a puppy."

"That's ok Hagrid I think fang is a smart dog, he must have known that I needed to be cheered up. Thank you Fang you are a smart dog." said Harry.

"Well you have seen Fang sorry to rush you but you need to leave before-." Hagrid started to say before everyone in the hut heard a cracking sound coming from a pot in Hagrid's fire place.

"Hagrid please tell me you are cooking something and that it is not what I think it is." said Sirius.

Hagrid just kept quiet. This caused Sirius to sigh and say "Hagrid you know that it is illegal to own a dragon, how did you get one?" asked Sirius.

"Well a chap at a pub gave it to me." said Hagrid.

"You know you are going to ether give him to a reserve or they will take it and kill it." said Sirius.

"I can train it and then he will be good. If he doesn't behave then we will send him to a reserve." said Hagrid.

"Ohm Hagrid you might get long at all." said Harry.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hagrid.

"Because I see Pansy running towards the school with a letter." said Harry.

"I think she might be heading to the Owlery to tell her folks what happened." said Sirius.

"What are we going to do he's about to hatch?" asked Hagrid.

"Harry, call your mom." said Sirius.

Harry reached for the snail in his pocket and told it, "I am in a hurry can you please call my mom."

The snail nodded and started making a ringing sound. After a few minutes a voice said, 'Harry where are you Hana is in the hospital wing. Why aren't you here?'

'No time to talk mom we need you down here right now.' said Harry.

'Fine I am on my way.' said Lily.

Two minutes later Lily appeared at Hagrid's Hut. She then asked, "What was so I important that I had to down here from the hospital wing quickly?"

"Lily Hagrid got a dragon egg and we think Pansy Parkinson is going to the Owlery to tell her parents." said Sirius.

"Hagrid lets deal with the egg and then we will talk later." said Lily.

"Where will send it to and how will it get there?" asked Hagrid.

"One of the Weasley boys works on a dragon preserve right." said Sirius.

"You must mean Charlie Weasley. He works on one in Romania." said Hagrid.

"Do you know his exact location?" asked Lily.

Hagrid got her a letter that he had gotten from Charlie a few weeks ago. Lily opened a portal to the reserve to say that people and dragons were surprised was an understatement. Lily went through the portal an explained that they had a dragon age that was about to hatch and that it need to get some place safely. The keepers got everything ready for the egg. As they were transporting the egg through the portal the door on Hagrid's hut was blown off the hinges.

The minster of magic his undersecretary two rich looking males and a few Aurors came walking into the hut.

"Well it looks like Ms. Parkinson was right someone has been breaking the law." said the minster.

"Oh great they made an idiotic person like you minister Fudge. Wow who did you have to sleep with to get that job?" asked Sirius.

"Black if you know what is best for your family you will leave this filth here to be dealt with and I will pretend that I never saw you." said blond haired man.

"Shut Lucius you were never smart enough to do your own thing. So how about his you and your greedy pureblood elitist leave before something bad happens to you." said Sirius.

"So you are with the filth still too bad, Crucio." said Lucius.

"Aurors arrest that thing and Black into Azkaban. Black can stand trial until he can stand trial and the Black vault his hand over to this wonder full man." said Fudge pointing at Lucius.

"And what about the mudblood whore and her spawn?" asked the undersecretary.

"We will just tell that Black went mad and killed them. I am sure Lord Voldemort won't mind us dealing with Potter know right Minister." said the other rich man.

"I knew that you were a death eater Matthew but everyone at the top is also a death eater." said Sirius.

"Shut up Black your family took something from our master. They should have died but blood traitor mother had to go and mess things up." said Matthew.

"What is going on here." said a voice coming from behind them.

"Nothing you fool now leave ministry business to the ministry." said an Auror thinking before he said something.

"What was that young man did you say something. And please tell me I did not just hear that every top ranking ministry official is a death eater?" said Dumbledore.

"Of course not no true death eater would something like that." said Fudge.

"Good so can someone tell why you have come to my groundskeeper hut without my permission?" asked Dumbledore.

"This is not your school it should belong to the ministry so we can get rid of the filth that infests this school." said Matthew.

"Now Matthew there is no infestation here." said Dumbledore.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you and the mudbloods that you love so much that the great you-know-who is no longer here or you would be in trouble." said Matthew.

"You-know-who what kind of stupid name is that?" asked Luffy who was sitting on Hagrid's Hut.

"Dad that the monkeys father." said Pansy.

"So more filth infests this once great school." said Matthew.

Luffy looked into the hut and saw Sirius lying on the ground. He stood and looked at the group by the door. He asked them "Who did this."

"We did not do anything and even if we did you could do anything about it," said Lucius.

"Maybe my husband could not do anything but I have the feeling that I can do something." said a female voice that was standing next to Dumbledore.

"Lady why don't you leave that filthy husband and marry a rich pureblood like me." said a very stupid Auror.

"You are a quarter of the man that Harry is and he is a boy." said the woman in a tone of voice that gave off waves of power.

"How dare you compare me to that filth of our master ever comes back then you better hope that I never see you again because I know a peel that would make you my slave." said the stupid Auror.

"Uhm headmaster you might want to duck. And you idiots might want to run before I kill you." said the woman.

"How dare you say anything against your betters, you are nothing but a useless whore. You should beg us for forgiveness." said the undersecretary.

As all of this was going on outside no one saw the people inside leave out the back of the hut until they were standing next to Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Hancock how is Hana?" asked Harry.

"She is doing fine and how many times young man do I have to tell you don't have to sound so uptight when you speak to me. But back to Hana, the oddest thing happened after your wonderful mother left a treasure chest-." Hancock started to say before she was interrupted.

"Give us that treasure chest some whore like yourself should not have anything that us of noble blood should have." said Pansy.

"Pansy you are not just ugly but you must also be an inbreed moron she is the queen of an inter-island of women. Show her some respect or else." threatened Harry.

"Boy tell us where this island is so we can go ensla- I mean integrate these poor woman into the wonderful world that is magical Brittan." said the Fudge out loud. He thought to himself, 'Yes you little sun of a whore tell us where this island is so we can divide the good looking weak woman and young girls and give them to us death eaters and kill the rest.'

"No." said Harry.

"What tell me know our I will order the Aurors to give you the maximum punishment." ordered Fudge.

"Fine." said Harry.

"They are somewhere you will never get them even if you tortured me, even then I would never tell you because you are probably just turn them into slaves or kill them." said Harry.

"Whatever Crucio!" shouted an Auror aiming at Harry.

After the spell left the man's wand; Harry raised his hand and said, "Room." He then put up two fingers and then crossed them. As he did the movement he and Fudge switched places, which meant that Fudge took the Curse instead of Harry.

"How dare you attack me I am the minster of magic and I am your better." said Fudge.

"So you morons are all what was it death eaters or you are a bunch of people who will probably become a pain in my ass later on so." said Harry.

"Harry I know what you are thinking and this will probably come back to bite me in the ass but don't kill them yet." said Sirius.

"You should listen to someone who is your better boy as for attacking the minister I think you should server no less than two months in detention and I am thinking you should lose all of your privileges like playing Quidditch forever." said Lucius.

"I think that is a bit strong Lucius." said Dumbledore.

"I don't think so. But here is a better deal, you can still play Quidditch and I get to kill your mother." said Lucius.

"Father!" yelled Draco.

"What do you want." snarled Lucius.

"How about that law you did not want passed that says that if any information was found that someone was actually a death eater they would get sent to Azkaban for the rest of their lives and the next heir can claim the title of head of house-." Draco started to say when his father interrupted him.

"Fine he will only get the two months, but Potter you better watch your back." said Lucius.

"Fine, oh and Mr. Parkinson you should keep tabs on your daughter better because it's not too hard for her to find out how long it takes to get from the seventh floor to the first." said Harry with malice in his voice.

With that people started to leave and go back to the castle or to the ministry.

A/N: Sorry about the wait but things have been coming up and I know that this chapter is dark but don't worry things my just get better. Sorry the end was a bit anti-climactic. Also I don't remember if wrote but harry did get onto the Gryffindor Qudditch team. If I did just ignore the last sentence and as always read and review.

(1) My thought is why wouldn't a dark family might teach their kids the unforgivable


	10. Chapter 10

The Pirate Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or One Piece (Eiichiro Oda)

"Hi" someone is speaking

'Hi' someone is thinking

"Hi" Hedwig is talking or thinking

"Hi" Newgate is talking

'Hi' important information

_Hi_ Den Den Mushi call

Summary: What if Lily potter had lived? What if Fawkes came up with an idea to help Lily, Harry, and Sirius get to a different world, to protect them from Voldemort's people? What if that was, the world of One Piece?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story.

Chapter 8: Serving detention

It had been several night into Harry's detention that he was serving with a number of teachers. This night instead of meeting one of the teachers he meet with Filch and Mrs Norris.

"Good evening Filch." said Harry.

"Meow." said Mrs. Norris .

"Sorry and a good evening to you to Mrs. Norris." said Harry as he petted the top of Mrs Norris's head.

"I still have not thanked you for saving Mrs. Norris." said Filch.

"You don't have to thank me, it was the right thing to do. I know that many people don't like you are Mrs. Norris; I will admit I use to be like that. But when I saw her stuck high up in a tree I could not just leave her there and who knows how long it would be before someone would help you get her down." said Harry.

"I understand but you still did a good thing." said Filch.

They walked out to Hagrid's Hut were both Hagrid, Fang, and Pansy were standing.

"Hello pug face how did you get detention?" asked Harry.

"I am not going to telling you anything." said Pansy.

"Well stay safe Harry and you to Hagrid." said Filch as he was walking away.

"What about me you filth squib?" asked Pansy.

"I don't think he likes you purebloods." said Harry.

"Whatever, what are we doing here?" asked Pansy.

"Something in the forest is killing unicorns, we have to find it and stop it." said Hagrid as he started to walk into the Forbidden Forest.

They had been walking for a few minutes when the came to a fork in the path.

"Well which way do we go?" asked Pansy.

"Well go left." said Hagrid.

As Hagrid, Pansy, and Fang started to move down the left path Harry went down the right.

"Harry you should not go alone." said Hagrid.

"I will be fine Hagrid; I am stronger than Pansy and if anyone comes with me they will just slow me down." said Harry.

"Be careful Harry first signs of trouble send up red sparks." said Hagrid.

Harry nodded that he understood and started walking.

Harry had been walking for five minutes when he heard the sound of hooves.

"What is a child doing in our forest?" asked a half man half horse.

Harry bowed to the creature and said, "My apologize might centaur I did not me to harm your wonderful forest. I am only here to help Hagrid find and put a stop to what is harming the unicorns."

"That is a kind and noble thing young one, but it also dangerous inside here." said another centaur.

"There are very few things that I fear and only one of them is in thus world." said Harry.

"Then you are brave or a fool Harry Potter." said the first centaur.

"I am a Gryffindor for a reason. But I also fell like I need to be here for some odd reason." said Harry.

"The stars must be pulling you somewhere Harry Potter. But where you are headed not just today is dangerous, for mars in bright tonight." said the second centaur.

"You are right mars is bright to night and thank you for the warning. If you ever need my help during the school year I will try my best to help." said Harry as he walked away.

As he got further away the two centaurs looked at him one asked, "Could he be one of the people that the stars have been telling us about?"

"He is one. I wonder if we will meet the others?" asked the other centaur.

"He is the third wizard to ever offer aid to the centaurs an not want obedience in return." said the first centaur which caused the other centaur to nod.

Harry had walked for a few more minutes when started coming across broken leaves. He went a few more inches when started to hear the sound of a thrashing animal. He started to run towards the sound when he came to a clearing he saw some creature moving its fanged mouth to the neck of the unicorn.

"Stop right there!" yelled Harry.

"Ah Harry Potter see what you and your whore mother have forced me to do to stay alive." said the creature.

"Do not call my mother that word or I will kill you." said Harry.

"You got lucky last time Potter." said the creature.

"Let's test that theory out." said Harry as he grabbed he Kukri and got ready to defend himself.

For a what seemed like hours no one moved until the creature shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry dodged and ran towards the creature and started slashing at its robes.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked the creature.

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" asked Harry.

The battle went on like this for a few minutes before Harry got the upper hand by saying," Room"

With a few swift moves Harry removed the creatures legs and arms.

"Well that was anti-climactic, oh well." said Harry.

Harry walked over to the unicorn and slowly started to look for any injuries.

"Well my friend it looks like I came at the right time. You don't have any real damage but be careful. By the way could you help me take this thing out of here?" asked Harry.

The unicorn started to get and when it finished that it, the unicorn bobbed it's that it would. Harry tied the arms and legs to the chest and then put the creature that was unconscious on the back of the unicorn.

When they got out of the Forbidden Forest they saw a group hurriedly talking.

"Let me go back in their headmaster I should have never let him go alone." said Hagrid in a worried voice.

"I don't think we need to worry anymore because look who just came out of the forest." said Zoro.

"Looks like he had some fun." said Calleigh.

"Hi guys did you miss me?" asked Harry.

"Harry my boy what do we have here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well this magnificent creature is a unicorn and I don't know what the creature is on top of it." said Harry.

"Is it still alive?" asked Flitwick.

"It won't be in a few seconds." said Harry as he pulled the creature off the unicorn and the stabbed it I where he believed the heart would be.

After he did that a strange specter rose out of the body and they swear they heard I will get you next time Potter.

"Well that was odd let's see who it was." said Sirius.

"Quirrell." they all said.

"So I was right about him." said Harry.

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Well over the year I had started to notice odd things happening when he was around. So I started to do some looking around. I was going to bring what I found to you but I guess I can give it to you and explain more when I wake up because I am tired. Hagrid you might want to look after the unicorn." said Harry.

"I will talk to you later." said Hagrid as he went to look after the unicorn.

After a few minutes Harry fainted because he was tired and he needed a few hours to recover.

A/N: you may be wondering why I got rid of Quirrell. Well I wanted to finish this year up and get to the summer in Umi and Chamber of Secrets. Read & Review.


End file.
